wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
FireFrost
FireFrost is a male IceWing and is one of Freezing Inferno's OCs. Description In his normal form, FireFrost has snow white scales and icy blue under scales that seem to glow in the moon's light. He also has radiant blue eyes that have a very nice and friendly light to them. His scales are freezing cold, so cold that you could get chills from a whole dragon away. He sometimes way wear a snow white scarf around his neck. In his Flame form, all of FireFrost's horns and scales light ablaze into fires that reach temperatures well above any normal fire. His scales change colors to a fiery inferno, while his under scales are a vibrant sunburst. His eye color changes from a friendly blue to a wrathful dark red, inflicting fear into his enemies. But, no matter what form he is in, he always wears a black, snake shaped necklace around his neck, which glows a dark black color from it's core. Personality Normally, FireFrost is a very caring and nice dragon, one who has a caring light in his eyes. He is very protective of friends and family, and is also very witty and outgoing. He likes challenges and learning new things about the world around him, making him very wondrous and curious. He is never afraid to speak up for something he believes in, and can't really hold his tongue. He likes adventures and wants to live a very different, strange, and adventurous life. He gets bored very easily and tries to do things that are productive or something to keep him from being bored. Due to this, he is a big accidental troublemaker. Thankfully he always takes the punishment of whatever trouble he causes to dragons. He is trustworthy, being very loyal to his friends. He is usually a bit cocky and can be a bit of a jerk if your not careful :3 He has a completely different personality in his Flame form. He becomes very rash and hurtful to everyone around him. He tones down on the hate on his friends, but still can be rash towards them. He is more likely to get into fights and is much more skilled in fighting in this form. He is a bit more mature in this form, making him more serious. He becomes short tempered and sullen, but he will still stay loyal to his friends. Though, in some occasions, he will get into fights with other dragons, verbal or physical, friend or not. He will usually ignore any mean comments toward him or weird looks in this form, but may unsuspectingly lash out at dragons who say or do something particular towards him, making him very dangerous to be around with if he doesn't really know you. He is physically more powerful in this form, but isn't that smart. Still, he is smarter than the average dragon. He also is more violent, and doesn't care if he hurts or kills a dragon. He is also more protective, so try not to hurt any of FireFrost's friends while he is in this form. Abilities In his "normal" form, FireFrost has freezing cold scales that will freeze any dragon that touches his scales over a short period of time, thus making his frost breath extremely strong. But, due to this, he is weak against hot temperatures as it very slowly drains his energy, making him dislike rain forests and deserts. Strangely, his scales can absorb any direct heat, like fire or sunlight, but it can still hurt him. FireFrost has an ability called his Flame form. When FireFrost is extremely angered, gets traumatic, or, in rare occasions, even when he chooses to, his scales and horns ignite with dark and vibrant flames that can scorch any dragon that touches them. Very few dragons can touch him and not get hurt in this form. Now, the normal cold chill inside him that makes up his frost breath has ignited into fire, actually allowing him to now breathe fire. His personality changes, but he is still the same dragon as before. Though, in some occasions, he completely loses control, and goes on rampages, completely forgetting who is his enemy and who is his friend. But, sometimes he can activate this form on purpose if he comes in contact with fire or if he has the will power. Obviously, in this form, he is fireproof an can nearly boil nearby water, but is extremely weak against the cold. FireFrost can stay in this form from minutes to hours, but after changing back, he will be extremely weak for some time. It is very hard to get FireFrost into this form, but once you do, you better be prepared. His necklace is the key to everything. With it, he can control his flame form, and without it, he would die. as long as it doesn't shatter, he can still live, meaning that his life force is basically residing inside the necklace. Thankfully, the necklace is made out of black alloyed titanium, making it very hard to break. If he takes off the necklace, FireFrost has about 2-3 seconds untill he freezes into an ice sculpture.... History (YAAAAAAAAAAAY WIP CX) Trivia *Some parts of FireFrost are actually based off of me :3 *He hates chocolate and pie *Actually, most of FireFrost is based off of specific anime characters :D Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Content (Freezing Inferno) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)